


Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Moonstone

by the_keeper_of_the_moonstone



Series: The Chronicles of Fairy Haven [1]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Disney, Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_keeper_of_the_moonstone/pseuds/the_keeper_of_the_moonstone
Summary: With Autumn Revelry just around the corner, every fairy has wings full of work. Meanwhile, the dark forces threaten the magic of the precious Moonstone. After the hurricane strikes, the fairies of Fairy Haven are in grave danger and a new arrival, Dewdrop, has to venture on a quest to save their home, or the life as they know it will be lost forever.
Series: The Chronicles of Fairy Haven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966774
Kudos: 4





	Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Note! You will notice that this fanfic blends the elements of both the DF movie-verse and book-verse. Largely, the story is set in the movie-verse, but only the events of the first three movies are considered canonical, and many characters and bits of lore from the book-verse are included.   
> Enjoy!

That night, the moon shone high in the Never Sky. Something strange hung in the air. You could almost smell it. Even the stars were acting peculiar. Never Land was waiting for something with excitement. If there were a single fairy who would slow down a moment to feel how the ground was quivering. But it was a busy day, like all of them. 

In Fairy Haven, the fairies were gathering at the Fairy Circle at the edge of the Autumn Forest. It was a full moon, and after another day of hard work finally came time for celebration and dancing. Winter was just around the corner and there was only one moon left till the Autumn Revelry. Soon frost and snowflake fairies will leave to help change Autumn into Winter, and all the other fairies will have a chance to take a break before preparations for Spring can begin. Till then, every chance for merriment is at the price of fairy dust. Only Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary and the Minister of Winter were not among the revelers yet. They stayed at the Fairy Dust Tree, discussing the matter of Winter preparations. Every year more and more fairies are fading and because of that bringing seasons to the Mainland becomes a much more challenging task. 

Queen Clarion was hovering in the mid-air by the window, unusually quiet, while Fairy Mary and the Minister of Winter were talking over the preparations. 

**“The snowflake basket production is steady…”** Fairy Mary was saying. 

**“Still, too slow! Far too slow!”** The Minister interrupted her.  **“At this rate, we will never be ready on time!”**

**“We are doing the best we can. Only last week I lost four tinkers! With our numbers diminishing, there’s only so much we can do!”**

Indeed, the situation was dire. Within last month faded six tinkers, three garden fairies, two animal fairies, one frost sparrowman and a healer. One scout was killed by a hawk. Fourteen fairies dead. Such grief filled Queen Clarion’s heart. Moreover, there were reports of bizarre things happening around Torth Mountain. All of it, very unsettling. 

The scouts described dark green fumes coming out of the cracks between the rocks and strange whispers swarming in the air. The Queen feared what dark forces may be at play. Torth Mountain was once a sacred space for the fairies of Fairy Haven, but dark things took place there. Very dark. Ancient evil had awoken and many died. She was doing what she could to be a stable support for her people, but fear was poisoning her heart and dark thoughts were clouding her mind. 

**“Enough!”** Clarion snapped. She was firm, not rude, but the tone of her voice surprised even her.  **“More arguing will not do much good. The circumstances are as they are, but we faced worse in the past…”** But did they? 

In that moment of silence, a gust of the chilling wind entered the Queen’s chamber, and the faint tone of the baby’s first laugh could be heard far away. All of them knew what that meant. A new arrival was on their way. 

The Queen’s glow brightened. The Ancients said that a fairy arriving on the night of the full moon was a sign of good fortune, and a new arrival was always a good cause for celebration. 

**“Mary, could you wake up the dust keepers, please? And you, Snowflake, please gather the other Ministers.”**

They made a bow and left. Many fairies were already on their way to the Fairy Dust Tree. 

***

When it entered the borders of Fairy Haven, the laugh was carried by the winds spinned by Vidia and Wisp, a pair of the fast-flying fairies. It was taking its time on the way, they needed to hurry it along. It seemed as if it wanted to stop by every flower and every leaf. 

But it would not be long now. They were almost there. 

While the laugh was on its way, the branches of the Fairy Dust Tree filled with fairies. Everyone was there, every fairy and every sparrowman of every talent guild. 

The laugh flew through the Tree’s crown and made a few swirls in the air. There were giggles, sighs, and gasps. They were all so excited. It’s not every day that a new fairy arrives, especially nowadays. 

Finally, the laugh landed on the conk balcony, and the gathering fell silent. All the fairies held their breaths. The Never Moon’s glow broke through the branches. The laugh seemed bathed in silver moonlight. It looked almost as if the branches moved by themselves to let the moonlight in, but no one was paying enough attention to notice. All the eyes were set on the dandelion seed that carried the laugh to Never Land. 

Terence, a dust keeper, sprinkled it with a cupful of fairy dust and soon it was engulfed in a light as bright as that of the setting Sun. A moment later a fairy stood where just seconds ago was the seed. She had tanned skin, and she was of a standard fairy height. Her long, dark-brown hair was as wavy as the waves of the Never Seas. Her eyes were deep green with a touch of hazel like the depths of the Never Wood. 

A chorus of greetings filled the Tree’s crown. She looked up at all the kind and smiley faces that stared at her. She could also see the face of the Never Moon in the Never Sky. She had no idea how important she was. And neither did they. 

She blushed.

**“Hello,”** she said shyly.

Terence helped her stand up. 

Queen Clarion came closer and the fairy’s eyes turned to her. 

**“Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Fairy Haven. I trust you found your way all right,”** the Queen greeted the new arrival with a smile, It was warm and kind. 

**“I think so,”** muttered the new arrival. 

Queen Clarion giggled. 

**“Now, let’s see about those wings,”** said the Queen as she gently unfurled the new fairy’s wings. They were glistening and silky like the mist, and the spirals seemed like dewdrops spun on spider’s web. As Clarion’s fingers ran through them, fairy dust fixed itself to them. She took the arrival’s hand and helped her in her first flutter. Then, with the wave of the Queen’s hand, a circle of mushrooms appeared, and when she gave a sign, a fairy from every talent placed a symbol of their guild on each of the mushrooms, too many to count. An animal sparrowman, who carried a dove’s egg – his talent’s emblem – smiled at her, she waved him back. 

Soon, when all was set up, the fairy felt lost. 

**“They will help you find your talent, little one,”** said the Queen.

**“But…”** wondered the fairy. Clarion just gave her a reassuring look. 

The fairy looked around. First off, she walked over to an oak leaf that represented the forest fairies. Her fingertips only brushed it and it withered. The same happened with a ball of sunlight. She passed the dove’s egg. A single raindrop that stood for the water talent caught her eye. She stopped, took a deep breath, and reached for the raindrop with both of her hands. It didn’t dribble, it stayed firmly in the fairy’s palms, and it shone brightly. The explosion of light illuminated the treetop. For a long time, there wasn’t as bright a glow as this. 

Everyone cheered. The new arrival was a water fairy! 

**“Come forward, water fairies, and welcome the newest member of your talent guild… Dewdrop.”**


End file.
